


Men on Fire

by AGrumpyMercenary



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGrumpyMercenary/pseuds/AGrumpyMercenary
Summary: This is a steamy gift for all those Arvis/Chulainn fans out there. All two of them.





	Men on Fire

Chullain was an unrefined man at best, a rugged mercenary who could never know the taste of pure blood and magic, but when Arvis pinned him to the wall their lips met in a kiss that burned like a thousand suns, so hot it devoured them both and filled their nerves with flames. 

They fed on each ragged breath, desperate and hot. Chullain was skilled with his hands, rugged and calloused from years of the sword; they slid easily into Arvis’s shirt, tracing each muscle and curve with a worship that could only be described as fitting. They traveled South, further, slowly-- achingly slow-- pausing only when they reached the hem of his pants. This too, was a fitting worship, a hesitation. 

Arvis did not hesitate. He kissed with the force of wildfire, beautiful, wild, and unstoppable. His hands unhitched Chullain’s belt, but let it clatter to the floor in favor of sliding under his vest, of exploring the rough canvas of scars that lay just out of sight. It was a work of art. Not the sort worth worshipping but the sort worth consuming. Arvis wanted to consume it. The flames that burned within demanded it. 

Paperwork flew as the two shifted; it hardly mattered. Chullain whirled Arvis around so that his back was to the wall instead. He trailed kisses down his neck, hot against his jugular. Life was so fragile in the face of fire. He could have bit; he chose to kiss. He chose to let his hands slide down Arvis’s pants. He chose to grin when his touch elicited a moan. Then he sank down, stopping to put his head on Arvis’ chest-- to feel the rapid flutter of the duke’s heart against his cheek. What a delicate thing for a man on fire to do.

“Do you do this will all you lay with?” Arvis let out a breathless chuckle. 

Chullain merely hummed in reply. He listened for a moment longer before finally lifting his head with a chuckle of his own. “No,” he said. “I just wondered what a man with such beautiful spirit would sound like.” 

“And?” Arvis let out a slow breath, a bemused smile tugging at his lips. Chullain resumed his downward descent, his reply was breathed against Arvis’s navel, smoldering, like flickering coals threatening to ignite. 

“It’s everything that I had hoped.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift and absolutely totally completely not as a joke no I wouldn't do that


End file.
